


You'd Make a Great Dread Pirate Roberts

by inedible



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inedible/pseuds/inedible
Summary: 續蜘蛛俠3





	You'd Make a Great Dread Pirate Roberts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You'd Make a Great Dread Pirate Roberts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774399) by [marcicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcicat/pseuds/marcicat). 



**三個沒有在電影中出現但應該有的場景**

 

**1.就只是問問，Harry在失憶後怎樣拿回他的綠魔裝備？**

 

Peter應該是以蜘蛛俠的身份把哈利送到醫院，但如果是這樣，他就不能在坐在等候室裡。而且他就不能得知Harry的情況——沒有人會把「蜘蛛俠」寫在自己資料的「緊急聯繫人」那欄上。再加上，他必須處理一下Harry的綠魔裝備。所以，Peter把綠魔裝備扔在他的公寓，又換了衣服，並聆聽着救護車的聲音。當救護車到達後，他待在Harry附近。他甚至嘗試背誦Aunt May和Uncle Ben以前每個星期天拖他去教會時唸的祈禱詞。他的頭腦固執地保持一片空白。他已經很久沒有相信上帝，只相信着自己的能力，和命運的變幻無常。

 

之後，在Harry甦醒後，Peter試圖忘記有一塊綠魔滑板正藏在他的衣櫃裡。畢竟連Harry都已經忘記了。但每當Harry笑著說「嘿，伙計」時，Peter都會想起它。在他再也無法忍受它時，他把全部綠魔裝備都放在一個箱子裡，寄給了Bernard，沒有回郵地址。管家當然知道在自己的房子裡發生了什麼事；他會知道要怎樣處理它的。

 

**2.誰說超級英雄不會互相幫助？**

 

出於對他朋友願望的尊重，Peter一直等到Harry昏迷。然後，他打開手機，並以最快的速度撥號。Mary Jane看起來很震驚。 「你在給誰打電話？」她問，她的聲音顫抖著。

 

「一個可以幫忙的人，」Peter告訴她。已經有太多的死亡了。只要他能夠阻止，就不會再有人死去。

 

「你在哪裡拿到手機的？」Mary Jane問。

 

「綠魔滑板。」Peter心不在焉地回答，終於有人接電話了。

 

「你好，這是Clark Kent，」在電話另一端的聲音說。

 

「這是Peter Parker，」他快速地說。 「我需要幫助。」

 

Clark的聲音變得嚴肅起來。 「要多快？」

 

Peter看著Harry。 「快，」他說。 「或者再快點。」

 

電話線路上有一陣電流的聲音*1，然後一陣風擾亂了光線。超人已經來到。 「幹，」他說，走進場景中。「發生了什麼？」

 

「一個漫長的夜晚，」Peter說。他抬起頭，他的視線模糊不清，他不知道他還能保持清醒多久。 「來點醫療護理？」

 

「給他，還是給你？」Clark問。然後他搖了搖頭。 「算了，當我沒問過。去瞭望塔？」Peter疲憊地點點頭。 「那她呢？」

 

Mary Jane在另一個穿着緊身衣的超級英雄出現時已經完全呆滯了，但她在聽到他的話時回過神來，從Harry身邊退開。 「不，」她顫抖著說。 「這不可能。」她渾身發抖，Peter求助地看著Clark。

 

「在這裡等等，」超人告訴她，跪着把某種傳送器放在Harry身上。 「我會派人過來。」他把手放在Peter的肩膀上，再次拿出了他的電話。 「Aurora*2，」他說。 「有三個人，我們準備好了。」Peter閉上眼睛以抵抗一陣眩暈。

 

**3.難道你不覺得那場葬禮顯得很做作？**

 

「我才不回去。」

 

「你不能就這樣消失。」

 

門被打開時，他們都抬起頭。 「哦，太好了，你們醒了，」Clark說，大步走進房間。他穿着T恤和牛仔褲，向他們露出一個閃亮的微笑。 「你們感覺怎麼樣？」

 

Peter聳聳肩，而Harry則皺眉。 「你是誰？」Harry懷疑地問。

 

Clark倚着一個可能是難以置信地先進的外星醫療設備的東西，並把手插在口袋裡。「我是Clark Kent，」他說。「也就是超人，」他補充說，好像他突然想起這事。 「你在瞭望塔裡，這是正義聯盟所使用的軌道空間站，用來留意地球及附近的星系發生了什麼事。我們在幾個月前遇到了Peter，那時候我們的點對點傳送器需要一些幫助。我們也在這個星球放了一些最好的醫療設備—— 也許不只是在這個星球；正義聯盟裡有很多外星人。你們兩個昨晚的狀況糟透了，但是AI說你們會沒事的。」

 

他停了下來，並充滿期待地看著Harry。 「真的？」Harry說。 「我們會沒事？」

 

「告訴過你了。」Peter說。

 

「我還是不會回去，」Harry告訴他。

 

Peter不知道該說些什麼。最近，他所有的回答都是錯的。他自己的生活分崩離析。他以為他至少能夠幫助Harry，讓他的生活不會像自己的一樣，但現在他不能確定。Peter只是看著他。Harry也看著Peter，什麼也沒說。

 

「也許你們都需要休息一段時間，」Clark圓滑地建議。 「你覺得意大利怎麼樣？」

 

**他們在別墅裡沒有的三樣事物**

 

  
****1.鏡子** **

 

 

顯然而見，所有多錢又多疑的家庭的繼承人都懂得如何捏造自己的死亡。Harry甚至編造了一份遺囑，以及一連串的銀行賬戶，令他幾乎繼承了自己所有的財產。儘管如此，他的家仍需要清理一下——尤其是那個實驗室 ——以免律師在檢查時發現些什麼。在這一團亂中，Peter小心翼翼地把電腦設備放到箱子裡，而Harry在收拾一堆財務文件，Harry突然說，「有時候我會在鏡子裡看到我父親。」

 

Peter看過去，嚇了一跳，但Harry正盯着他面前的文件。嗯。「我長得像他所以會想起他」的見到父親，或看到真的見到他的見到父親？ 「他對我說話，」Harry補充，仍然低着頭。

 

好的。Peter深吸了一口氣。他提醒自己，雖然Norman Osborn是第一個試圖殺死他的人，他沒有毒液那麼「恐懼的化身」*3，並且甚至沒Flint Marco那麼「我感到很內疚」*4。他還提醒自己，很有可能（基於他看過幾眼的那種綠色汽體東西的公式），精神和/或心靈上的溝通可能是Harry的超級能力之一，而他的朋友不是真的瘋了。儘管如此。 「或者我們在意大利不放鏡子？」他提議。

 

「好，」Harry說，仍然看向別處，但聽上來放鬆了不少。 「好主意。」

 

 **2.新聞** **  
**

 

除了沒鏡子之外，度假別墅裡也沒有電視。也沒有互聯網，也沒有報紙，也沒有雜誌。Peter Parker和Harry Osborn 在享受他們遠離煩囂的假期。他們睡覺、游泳、吃飯。Peter花很多時間思考。Harry花很多時間躺在陽台，遠望着天空——Peter不知道他是否也在思考，還是感到無聊。

 

**3.雷雨**

 

他們在一個陽光明媚的下午用正義聯盟的傳送器去到度假別墅。在第三夜，它開始下雨了。一場傾盆大雨，從黃昏開始，到黑夜亦仍未停止。這場暴雨帶來了閃電，和震動窗戶的巨大雷聲*5。Peter小心翼翼地看了看他的床，然後走向廚房，一邊走一邊開燈。所有的窗簾都被拉下，房間裡的每一盞燈都開着。Peter坐在廚房的中央，乾啃着穀片。

 

在差不多一個小時後，Harry找到他。Harry迷迷糊糊地走出他的房間，因突然的光亮而瞇着眼睛。「Pete？」他充滿睡意地問，撓了撓頭，「怎麼了？」

 

「上次我在下雷雨時睡覺，我被一個外星生物附身，然後黑化了。」Peter解釋，沒有從地板上起來。

 

「哦，」Harry說，「好吧。」然而他並沒有回去睡覺，反而從櫥櫃裡拿了另一盒穀片，和Peter一起坐在地板上。在一分鐘後，他用一個深思熟慮的語氣說：「你知道，你有聽說過你應該更頻繁地收拾你住的地方嗎？」

 

Peter向他丟了一手穀片。

 

 **三場真的應該發生的談話**  
  
  
  
**1\. 「我很抱歉」**

 

Peter擺弄着一組他在門廊找到的木塊(blocks)。Harry又在畫畫了。Peter認為一切平淡無奇*6，除了Harry正盯着大海畫水果。Peter把木塊以顏色排序，嘗試找出應如何開始。

 

「你覺得為什麼會有木塊在這裡？。」Harry突然問。他看向Peter正坐着的位置，用畫筆指了指那些木塊。

 

「我不知道，」Peter說。「我沒有去想為什麼，真的。你看——」他停頓，「我真的很抱歉。」

 

「你在因為不知道那些木塊的由來而道歉？」Harry聽上來很困惑。

 

「不——」Peter搖頭。「我在為——一切道歉，我想。」

 

「『一切』指令我們都完全康復，在意大利的一個別墅渡假，還有正義聯盟幫我們買日用品？」

  
  
Peter深吸一水口氣。Harry在給他一個下台階，但Peter已經逃避得太久了。「『一切』指你父親的死亡、對你說謊、對你的臉丟炸彈，還有差點害死你。」

  
  
他們沉默了一分鐘。Peter用姆指磨蹭着一個紅色木塊的邊緣。「我知道，」Harry出乎意料地說，「我也是。」另一個漫長的停頓。「我也很抱歉，」他說。「我也知道只是道歉並不代表些什麼。但我覺得我們還可以做得更好。」他終於轉身，直直地看進Peter的眼睛，「我知道我想去嘗試。」

 

**2.「我也不。」**

 

他們躺在海灘上。Peter把他的T恤披在臉上以遮擋陽光。他正漂蕩在就要睡着的那種微妙的感覺中，這是完全可以的，因為他沒有地方要去，沒有人需要拯救，沒有臨近的死線，也沒有約定要出席什麼。他可以聽到海浪，海鳥和他自己的心跳。

  
  
Harry以一個像海浪的節奏般柔和的聲線低聲說道：「我不愛Mary Jane，不是真的。」

  
  
「我也不，」Peter沒有思考就回答，仍然在清醒和入睡之間的邊界遊移。

  
  
當他理解他們剛說的話，Peter就彈了起身。「上帝啊，」他說。他盯著Harry，眼睛裡充滿了震驚。Harry回看着他，不發一語。

 

**3.「想打擊罪惡嗎？」**

 

「你知道有什麼很奇怪嗎？」Harry把芝士灑在鍋裡，沒有等Peter回應。「我整個人生中，我的目標幾乎都圍繞着我父親——嘗試令他滿意、跟他對着幹、為他復仇。而現在我甚至都不再是個Osborn了。」  
  
Peter從電腦屏幕上抬起頭。他一直在想給Aunt May的電子郵件裡應該寫什麼，而且完全不知道應如何回應Harry的話。雖然如此，他們都應該在溝通方面下功夫。「那樣感覺好嗎？」他問。  
  
Harry聳了聳肩。「我猜，」他說，「我是說，我很高興離開那一切。但我感覺像那部電影中的那個人，你知道嗎？我以往把所有的精力都用來嘗試殺死蜘蛛俠，而現在我都不知道該做些什麼好。」

  
「你有沒有考慮過打擊罪惡？」Peter問。

 

 **三個他們邀請到別墅的人**  
  
  
**1.Mary Jane**

  
  
Peter在瞭望塔打電話給她。Harry在瞭望塔打電話給她。Peter在Harry清理冰箱時在公寓外打電話給她。Harry在Peter告訴Aunt May他會離開一陣子時在他的公寓裡打電話給她。她一直都沒有接聽電話，她也一直都沒有打電話給他們。

  
  
最後，Peter打電話給劇院，問Mary Jane Watson下一次表演是在什麼時候。 「你肯定這是個好主意嗎？」Harry問。

  
  
Peter不肯定。他那時真的什麼都不肯定，只除了一件事。「我需要去見她，Harry。我需要去確定她沒事。」

 

 

**2.Clark**

 

他們並沒有真的邀請Clark，他只是隔幾天就出現一次，問他們需要什麼生活用品。一天，Lex代替他出現了——突然出現在客廳的中間。 「嘿，」他漫不經心說。

  
  
「Lex Luthor？」Harry問。

  
  
Peter立刻很擔心。 「Clark在哪裡？」他想要知道。他希望紐約沒有發生什麼事。

  
  
「我也很高興見到你們，」Lex說，聽上來被逗樂了。 「Clark在和正義聯盟正在做一些…」他揮揮手做了個含糊的動作，「有關海牙*7的事情。我在LexCorp已經做夠了那種事；我不需要在聯盟做宣傳時跟着他們。」他在環顧房間四周，並看了那些木塊——Peter在暴雨期間把老們從門廊帶走。 「所以你發現這些木塊了，Jason說他覺得它們在這裡。」

  
  
「Jason？」Peter問。

  
  
Harry還在原來的問題上。「Lex Luthor？」他重複。

  
  
「獨一無二的那個，」Lex回答。「你們兩個想要買什麼？」

 

**3.Penny Marko**

 

  
「你認識我爸爸嗎？」

  
  
Penny和她媽媽乘坐LexCorp噴氣機抵達。Emma一開始對這個提議感到懷疑，但超人的支持對這樣的情況有幫助。「超人」向Emma保證，給Penny參加實驗治療計劃的邀請是完全合法的。其實這個計劃是為Penny度身訂造的，然後再慢慢擴大——這是Peter所知道——這並沒有被超人提到。他的頭腦還在思考一切事情的發展。

  
  
「Parker先生，你認識我爸爸嗎」Penny充滿希望地看着Harry和Peter。他注意到Penny的媽媽給他一個警告的眼神，想知道Harry說了什麼。

  
  
「我有遇見過你爸爸，」Peter緩慢地說。「他告訴過我，他非常愛你。」Peter停了停。下一部分很重要，他想說得好。「Penny，每個人一生都必須做出很多困難的選擇。而且我不太了解你爸爸所做出的選擇，但我知道這一點：你爸爸幫助了我做出選擇去成為一個更好的人—— 這對任何人來說都是件很特別的事。」

  
  
Emma看起來很驚訝，但Penny只是點點頭。Peter安心地嘆了口氣。他能做到的。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 原文是burst of static。不是電流的聲音，應該是無線電干擾時出現的一種聲音。但「無線電干擾時出現的一種聲音」太長了。  
> 2 對DC不太熟，不知道這是誰……  
> 3 原文：scariness quotient  
> 4 原文：most-guilt-inducing  
> 5 這段原文很美很多形容詞……/_>\  
> 6 原文：Peter would have called it a still life  
> 7 Hague，一個在荷蘭的城市


End file.
